Emily touches her panties to much
by Travis 5412
Summary: The tile says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Emily touches her panties to much

* * *

Emily is touching her Panties a lot which will cause her to wet her bed at Night. She is Wearing her Cheerleader Uniform and such. Getting ready for the today's practice. Violet replaced Victoria on the Cheerleading team. Here is Chapter 1.

Emily: Well i will get Dressed.

She got Naked put a Clean pair of Panties and her Regular Clothes. She grabbed her Backpack and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Emily's Mom: Good morning Emily. Looks like Cereal for Breakfast.  
Emily: Good Morning Mom. Cereal it is.

After Breakfast she went to fix her hair. She then lefted her Skirt and looked at her private parts. She pulled them back up and let go of her skirt. After her hair was fixed she is now heading to the Bus stop for School.

Becky: Hi Emily.  
Violet: Hey Emily.  
Emily: Good morning.  
TJ: Do you 2 have Cheerleading practice today?  
Emily: Yes we do.  
Violet: To bad your to busy to join the team Becky.  
Becky: Yep. If i was not busy i would have joined.

Then later after lunch Emily looked at her private parts again in the bathroom. in a toilet stole that is. Her panties are to tight on her. Next chapter is the Cheerleading practice.

3 minutes later the School Bus came and they went on it. After the 2 stops they went in the School and went to Class. Later at Lunch.

Emily: Yes my Bladder is fully healed.  
Becky: That is good.  
Scoops: I am glad that 1 teacher is in Prison.  
Emily: I am also glad.  
Phil: Same here.  
Tommy: And same here.


	2. Practice

Emily touches her panties to much

* * *

After School it was time for Cheerleading Practice. The Butcher is attacking the City so Becky is now WordGirl and Bob is Huggy Face. So Becky wont watch them Practice. Since Becky is really WordGirl. The Practice began.

Emily: To bad Becky is busy or she would be on our cheerleading team.  
Violet: Yep.

The Practice is now underway.

Coach: You Girls are doing very well today. We have a competition coming up soon. This time for the County. Then in 2 Months will be State. Maybe we can meet with President Obama.

The Practice is going well. Meanwhile WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face is fighting The Butcher.

WordGirl: Stop right there Butcher.  
Butcher: WordGirl. Salami!  
WordGirl: Go eat it Huggy.  
Huggy: Monkey sounds.

He ate them. The fight went on. WordGirl won of corse.

WordGirl: Now you are going to Jail.

Meanwhile we see Emily Violet and the rest of the Cheerleaders are still at Practice. It is now over.

Emily: We did well today.  
Violet: I think so.  
Coach: Yes you all did very well today.

After that they are going home. Next Chapter Emily wets her bed. 


	3. Emily wets herself

Emily touches her panties to much

* * *

Emily is at home she had Dinner and her Shower. She is getting ready for bed. She is in her Pajamas. Tomorrow Night after the game is there Sleepover. Here is Chapter 3.

Emily: I am glad we are having a Sleepover tonight.  
Becky: Same here.  
Violet: And same here.

The Girls got Barefoot. Bob licked there feet. They laughed hard.

Becky: We can paint our Toe Nails since we are Barefoot.  
Violet: Okay.  
Emily: Same here. Can mine be pink?  
Becky: Sure. I pick red.  
Violet: The same color as my name.

They are painting there Toe Nails.

Emily: I love the way they look.  
Becky: Pink is your color.

They all went to Sleep. Emily was touching her Private parts. She wet herself.

Emily: I wet myself again.  
Becky: Well you do have Nocturnal enuresis.  
Emily: Sorry i have to take my panties off.  
Becky: Just throw them over there.

She did just that. She did not wet herself the rest of the night. In the morning they had Breakfast and Violet and Emily went home. Next Chapter is the Cheerleading Competition. 


	4. Last Chapter

Emily touches her panties to much

* * *

This Chapter is the High School Football Game Emily and them will watch the game. This is the last Chapter of this story.

Emily: I hope that the our local High School team beats there rivals.  
Becky: I also hope so.  
Violet: 1 day i hope to be on our local High School Cheerleading team.  
Emily: That is also what i hope to do 1 day.

They are watching the game. Now they see Phil and Tommy. Then came Scoops. He will interview The Coach and team which will win the game. As always.

Phil: There is Beau Handsome.  
Tommy: Yep. There is Emily Violet and Becky. And Becky's family.  
Phil: Lets go set by them.  
Tommy: Okay.

They did just that. The game had begun.

Becky: This is a good but close game.  
Violet: Yep.  
Emily: Both are very good teams.  
Violet: That is true.

They watched there Team won by a Field Goal. Which is 3 points. The Score is 38 to 35. Emily now wets her bed less than before. The End.


End file.
